fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Civilization VII (RosettaChiko)/Iroquois
The Iroquois people represent a civilization in the initial release of Civilization VII. They are led by the pre-colonial leader of the Onondaga people, who was one of the fathers of the Iroquois Confederacy, Hiawatha. Historical Information Iroquois history is still debated to this day due to the value of oral tradition over written history. In 1142, it is believed that a solar eclipse occurred, soon after which was when the Iroquois Confederacy was formed. The League was formed from two men and one woman-- Hiawatha, the Great Peacemaker, and Jikonsase. They created unity for the Onondaga, Cayuga, Oneida, Seneca, and Mohawk people, under the Great Law of Peace. The Iroquois became one of the most powerful tribes in North America from the 17th and 18th centuries, until the arrival of European powers to the continent. On the brink of the American Revolutionary War, the Iroquois Confederacy would fall apart, with a shrinking population due to newly introduced disease, and the expansion of American borders and settlements. Nonetheless, the Iroquois Confederacy was a shining example of Native American civilization, and one of the greatest to exist. Strategy Ability The ability of the Iroquois is called The Great Warpath. This allows all Iroquois units to move through forest and jungle tile in Iroquois territory as if they were roads. Furthermore, every two unimproved forests in Iroquois territory opens another Trade Route slot, and trade units move through all jungle and forest tiles, even outside of Iroquois territory, as if they were roads. The Great Indian Warpath was a path through Appalachian Valley by which many Native American tribes traded through. The Iroquois Confederacy, the Cherokee, and more all used this trade route long before European colonialism struck. Unique Unit The Iroquois unique unit is the Mohawk Warrior. The Mohawk Warrior replaces the Swordsman, requiring the Iron Working technology in order to be built. The Mohawk Warrior has 36 combat strength, but that is increased to 46 when in a jungle or forest tile. Furthermore, Mohawk Warriors do not require iron in order to be produced. The Mohawk Warrior is a reflection of the combat style used by many Native American tribes for centuries. The Mohawk people were one of the six tribes under the Iroquois Confederacy's united nations. Unique Tile Improvement The Iroquois unique tile improvement is the Longhouse. This can only be built on forest tiles, and does not count as a tile improvement that cancels the Iroquois' unique ability. The Longhouse can be built in the Classical era, upon researching the Mathematics technology. It provides +2 Production and +1 Housing. Longhouses were a type of house built by the Iroquois and many other Native American tribes, typically for residency though many had other purposes. These were made with wooden poles and housed up to 20 families. Leader Hiawatha (c. 1451) is the leader of the Iroquois. He was one of three people who joined in the formation of the Iroquois Confederacy and the Great Law of Peace. Hiawatha was an Onondaga tribal leader, and followed the Great Peacemaker, a spiritual leader who proposed the unification of the Iroquois people. Hiawatha, alongside the Great Peacemaker and a woman known as Jikonsase, orchestrated this unification and helped in an effort to persuade the people of the five nations to join under one confederacy, the Haudenosaunee. The time by which all of this occurred is unknown; Hiawatha's tale is carried down only by spoken tradition as no written Iroquois language was developed in pre-colonial times. Leader Ability Hiawatha's unique ability is the Great Law of Peace. All cities which share a physical border with the Iroquois will have -2 Happiness if their civilization has a different ideology than the Iroquois. All capital cities on the same continent as the Iroquois capital will have -1 Happiness if their ideology is different. This makes conquering nearby civilizations easier in the late-game for the Iroquois. The Great Law of Peace was an oral constitution of the Iroquois Confederacy after unifying as a nation. The constitution would pass on for generations, and later inspire the United States Constitution in its way of state government based on the symbol of liberty and happiness the Iroquois lived on through. Traits *Preferred Religion: Protestantism *Preferred Government: Democracy *Disliked Government: Fascism *Preferred Victory: Cultural *Historical Era: Medieval Era *Behavior: Charismatic / Industrious *Disliked Behavior: Expansive *Geographic Group: North American Cities Capital City: Onondaga Tier One All of these city names will be randomly chosen when a city is founded after the capital has been founded. *Osininka *Syracuse *Akwesasne *Genesse River *Buffalo *Niagara Falls *Lake Simcoe *Saratoga Springs Tier Two All tier one cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Canandaigua Lake *Lowville *Oswego *Rochester *Smiths Falls *Oshawa *Ogdensburg *Saranac Lake Tier Three All tier two cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Lake George *Glens Falls *Herkimer *Massena *Cardinal *Otter Lake *Wartham *Mohawk Valley Category:Subpages Iroquois